Lin Mai
Lin Mai is an Inquisitorial Acolyte formerly in the service of Lady Cherrice Bauyon, before being picked up by Inquisitor Dante Buhoveckey after an unfortunate incident upon the Cemetery World of Tachquaveta. History Early Life Formerly a member of the order of the Angel’s Feather (a minor Schola academy, their primary relic is a stasis locked quill with a feather they think belonged to Sanguinius), at 16 years old during a firing drill, Lin warned another sister, a young recruit in training by the name of Moira Dynalt of a poorly blessed and maintained grenade, too late to save the sister from its early detonation, but early enough to raise questions. Lin was aware that she never knew how she predicted it, but she had a sense something was wrong. Her sisters took upon this for witch, tying her to a stake and preparing to cleanse her, despite her protests that it must have been the "God Emperor's wish to try and save the poor girl." While this was happening, the blessed Inquisitor Cherrice (may the God-Emperor protect her) was inspecting the fortress monastery, finding suitable candidates. As Lin was preparing to be immolated, she got the feeling that the holy promethium canister being prepared for use was damaged and faulty. Upon screaming the warning and being ignored, she was horrified to see the canister seriously injure the Cantus sister; Miriam D’cade, using it. Cherrice saw this, and decided that the god emperor had need of her still, and the chance to redeem herself for the possibility of taint. In the God-Emperor’s name, she would counteract the evil within, excising the heretic, burning the mutant, felling the xeno. At least, that was the plan. Serving the Inquisition Lin's tenure under Cherrice Bauyon was a whirlwind mess for her. Having been raised in a pretty sheltered world, trained almost exclusively for combat with her spiritual and emotional training still very much incomplete, Lin struggled to deal with the myriad characters her new occupation brought, leading to a smoking addiction she developed almost instantly, becoming the first of very many Soritas rules she would habitually break for "the good of the Imperium. After learning how to spin her pistol from a deckhand, she would habitually perform that same action after a particularly tough kill, much to the dismay of several of her fellow acolytes. Lin performed well, despite this, when assigned to her specialist role, which was fire support and gun-slinging. However, her insistent on getting involved in tasks ill suited to her (such as diplomacy, or planning), lead to many jeopardized missions. Most notably, the Tachquaveta Debacle, which historically ended in Cherrice pulling her support and Lin facing an execution by fire for the second time in her life, only saved by the timely intervention of Dante Buhoveckey, with whom she would serve until the end of his career. Appearance Lin Mai was often seen with ginger hair, pale skin and freckles. She's also seen with a fleur-de-lys tattooed on her right cheek as a member of the Adeptus Sororitas, though it was often concealed with makeup when on missions. During her time on the cemetery world and before, she often wore subtle mesh armour and a carapace vest under robes and other clothing to blend in a bit better. While under Dante's wing, she opted instead for Stormtrooper Carapace, as the need for subtlety and blending in disappeared. A bionic eye was fitted following a harrowing experience with a Cronos Parasite Engine that left her body forcefully aged by twelve biological years according to the Tech Priests in her Inquisitor's employ. Personality Lin, prior to being seconded to Cherrice, was like any other Novice, was filled with righteous hatred for the Emperor's enemies, and generally worked well with her fellow teammates. However, that was all quickly washed away when she actually had to deal with people outside of the Adeptus Sororitas itself. It is believed that Inquisitorial work had warped her view on reality, leading her to actively vent her frustrations on her fellow acolytes, most obviously Salena Vetok, Kruchev and Mitch, partially to fit in with her fellow teammates, and partially for the sheer enjoyment it brought her. Another thing understood about Lin is her relatively low intelligence, often leading her to either say the wrong thing at the wrong time, act entirely on instinct (which, admittedly, saved her fellow acolytes numerous times) and come up with plans that truly reach absurd levels of stupidity (such as suggesting hiding a pict-fly inside candle wax to keep tabs on a local cult). Having said that, it can be typically assessed that Lin simply wants to fit into her new life, having accepted that she would never return to her order. Relationships Or Shaked Orenstein After a somewhat disagreeable first mission together, in which Lin reportedly called Shaked a "lazy bastard who should know how to use a gun", the two were known to get on moderately well after Shaked, concerned by her constant pistol spinning, had Lin put in for specialist pistol training. However, after an incident on a Shrine World involving copious amounts of drugs, a crime scene surrounded by devout Stormtroopers and the phrase "it looks a bit like a lho-stick" uttered by Shaked, their relationship became highly unprofessional. It is known that Lin is fanatically loyal to her Interrogator, though what he feels for her, if anything, remains to be seen. Salena The "Money Door" incident perfectly describes Lin and Salena's relationship. Lin has no love for what she views as "arrogant, scum sucking noblemen and women", seeing them as egotistical, power hungry and generally idiotic. Given Salena fits at least two of those stereotypes, Lin's prejudices only intensified, leading her to mock, deride and generally ignore the Noble-born Guardswoman unless she was giving orders from the other side of a gun, which she did on more than one occasion. Kane Lin disliked Kane due to religious differences and partially because of his apparent uselessness, not to mention his casual contempt for the "fleshbags" he operated with. Other than this, however, Lin and Kane more or less stayed out of each other's way, as any interactions they did have went less than smoothly, such as his comments during the "Cemetery World Incident". Hak Nara Michael Dante Buhoveckey Krutchev Mitchell Ramone Lin's hatred of Mitch was well documented. Professionally, her reasons were derived from the contempt she had for his noble upbringing; his unscrupulous thieving, backstabbing ways; his "assumed" betrayal during an important mission; his casual womanizing; the deflowering of a novice sister of battle; his rampant abuse of power during his time spent as an Interrogator; and his latter status as a rogue Psyker, which posed a constant threat to the safety of other Imperial Servants. Formalities aside, her personal reasons include, but are not limited to: his gradually degraded mental state; his former occupation as a cult infiltrator (which she occasionally argued was proof he was corrupted); his eagerness in teaming up with Mordecai in an attempt to convince several medical officers to submit her to Mordecai's "unwholesome" experiments; the brutal passionate violence he infilicted on team members when not necessary; and his apparent open cooperation with Xenos, in the form of a Visceri. The relationship wasn't one sided, however, and Mitchell made every attempt to infuriate, patronise and generally enrage the former sister, leading to a horrible working relationship that ended up meaning that often the two of them were assigned to separate tasks during missions and kept as far as humanly possible away from the other by Shaked. Kiera Anya Mordecai To say Lin hated Mordecai would be a massive understatement. They hated each other. Lin disliked Mordecai both due to religious differences and the fact that Mordecai had an unhealthy obsession with trying to drill into Lin's brain, something he did on more than one occasion. Mordecai, in turn hated Lin for her difference in religious ideology and her refusal to submit for his rampant experiments involving cranial augmentations. Quote By About Feel free to add your own! Category:Inquisition